


Little Mickey

by raindancemaggie



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anon Prompt, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ian teasing mickey about his height, my FAILED attempt at fluff, so sorry if it sucks, so tired when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindancemaggie/pseuds/raindancemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked galla-witch:<br/>Prompt: Ian teases Mickey about his height. As fluffy as possible❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this sucks. I wrote this after a sleepless night, so yeah. :/

It was a late spring morning in the Gallagher house. Everyone was already gone, doing their usual daily routine and house was unusually quite. Ian and Mickey were still in their bed - well Ian's bed but since Mickey was spending almost every night there he kind of, maybe, just a little considered it Ian's and his bed.   
Mickey was laying on top of Ian, his head on Ian's chest while he mindlessly caressed Ian's bicep. They were silent, enjoying the feel of each others body pressed firmly together. Ian took Mickey's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.   
Mickey was almost asleep again, feeling comfortable when Ian started shaking from laughter. 

''The fuck's so funny, man, trying to sleep here?'' Mickey said, his eyes half closed, still resting on Ian's chest, his head going slightly up and down since Ian was still laughing like a maniac. 

''Oh, nothing's funny at all.'' Ian tried to say through the laughter but it came out sounding funny. 

''And yet, you keep laughing like a crazy person.'' Mickey lifted his head to look at his boyfriend, smile forming on his usually grumpy looking face. Only Ian could do that, make him smile without meaning to and making it seem so easy. Ian had his eyes closed, lips stretched over his perfect white teeth. Mickey traced his lips across exposed skin of Ian's neck feeling the goosebumps.

''It's just that you're so little, and it's so cute.'' Ian finally managed to say, looking Mickey in the eyes. '' Look how your feet don't even reach mine when we're laying like this. Look!'' And Ian wiggled his feet and moved his hand so they were now resting on Mickey's bare back. 

''The fuck man?Just because you're a fucking giant, doesn't make me little. Fuck off.'' Mickey replied as he bit on Ian's collarbone smiling, enjoying the feel of Ian's hands on his back making him all warm and fuzzy inside, not that he'd ever admit. 

''My little Mickey.'' Ian said like he was trying how it sounded out loud, kissing the top of Mickey's head.

Mickey started to get out of bed. Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of himself again, their faces almost touching. 

'' C'mon, Mick. I'm just kidding. Please don't get up yet, we have an empty house for an hour more, let's do something.'' Ian winked suggestively and reached to kiss him while grabbing Micky's butt and making him moan. Mickey silently agreed as he returned the kiss, grabbing at Ian's waist. He moved his hands up Ian's body finally stopping at his neck, reaching behind his head and grabbing him there turning his head so he can deepen the kiss. Ian moaned in pleasure to his boyfriend's sudden roughness.   
Ian moved his hands to grab at his boyfriend's hardness, chuckling to himself: ''Not so little anymore.''   
And Mickey just shook his head in disbelief and continued his exploration of Ian's divine physique.


End file.
